


#3 - Sleep

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [3]
Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: Sleep, Revy.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: Sleep, Revy. No beta.

Revy didn't usually notice the bedding on her bunk. Most nights, she was asleep before she could count thirty. Tonight, though, the pillow was a hot, damp rock. She flipped onto her back and scowled.

That new guy was rattling around next door. If he didn't quiet down, she would have to go out there and punch him. Hard.

That perfect, bland face. Those wide eyes, white around the edges. Prissy little wanker.

She turned over again. This part of her pillow was cooler. As the darkness claimed her, she realized that she wasn't hearing a peep from next door.

 


End file.
